TFv03 CH 23 Oceanica (annotated)
Annotations for Oceanica from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 569 Quote didn’t find the origin Page 571 weeks ago 27 days ago, almost 4 weeks Page 572 M.A. master of arts Page 573 doighty dirty + doughty Page 574 Amtrak train Page 576 bougainvilleas an ornamental climbing plant that is widely cultivated in the tropics. The insignificant flowers are surrounded by brightly colored papery bracts (listene) that persist on the plant for a long time. Anger is fear like Xanther”s anger Page 577 DABDA is the five stages of coping with dying were described by Elisabeth Kübler-Ross in her classic book On Death and Dying in 1969 (denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance). "Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams" (also referred to as "The Last Lecture") was a lecture given by Carnegie Mellon University computer science professor Randy Pausch on September 18, 2007. Page 579 Johns Hopkins University is an American private research university in Baltimore, Maryland Reactive response reacting to problems when they occur instead of doing something to prevent them Page 580 noetic of or relating to mental activity or the intellect Page 584 practicum a course of study for teachers, doctors, nurses, etc., that involves actually working in the area of study and using the knowledge and skills that have been learned. Izod a clothing company that produces dressy-casual clothing Page 587 Rancho Santa Margarita city in California Page 588 remembering is never passive remembering is pink, is it not an objective flashback? Page 590 haw the membrane, but also Haw flakes, shānzhābǐng (Chinese: 山楂餅) are Chinese sweets made from the fruit of the Chinese hawthorn Page 592 fight vector ''' ? Page 594 '''downward slope like to upward slope X saw in the forest? Page 599 Spackle a compound used to fill cracks in plaster and produce a smooth surface Rosacea a condition in which certain facial blood vessels enlarge, giving the cheeks and nose a flushed appearance Page 601 taijitu the original ying-yang Page 602 Axon the long threadlike part of a nerve cell along which impulses are conducted from the cell body to other cells The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is an agency of the U.S. Department of Defense responsible for the development of emerging technologies for use by the military. Page 604 SSRI Selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitors or serotonin-specific reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) are a class of drugs that are typically used as antidepressants in the treatment of major depressive disorder and anxiety disorders. root-meaning creation ?, something to do with Yiggdrasil? Or like root of the word? affect mentioned also by Cas (affect derived responses as reason why people are unable to see the truth (V1 635) and Narcon9 (AIMs – Affect-Intersectional Motivations (V1 565)) introjects Introjection (German: Introjektion) is a psychoanalytical term with a variety of meanings. Generally, it is regarded as the process where the subject replicates in itself behaviors, attributes or other fragments of the surrounding world, especially of other subjects. Cognate concepts are identification, incorporation, and internalization. To use a simple example, a person who picks up traits from their friends (e.g., a person who begins frequently exclaiming "Ridiculous!" as a result of hearing a friend of theirs repeatedly doing the same) is introjecting. Page 606 Cielito diminutive of ceilo, which means 'sky' in spanish. Also means sweetie. MMA Mixed Martial Arts UFC Ultimate Fighting Championship Iyengar joga Page 607 The Changing Light at Sandover is a 560-page epic poem by James Merrill (1926–1995). Sometimes described as a postmodern apocalyptic epic, the poem was published in three volumes from 1976 to 1980, and as one volume "with a new coda" by Atheneum) in 1982. Already established in the 1970s among the finest lyric poets of his generation, Merrill made a surprising detour by incorporating extensive occult messages into his work (although a poem from the 1950s, "Voices from the Other World", was the first to quote such "otherworldly" voices). With his partner David Jackson, Merrill spent more than 20 years transcribing supernatural communications during séances using a ouija board; Planchette from the French for "little plank", is a small, usually heart-shaped flat piece of wood equipped with two wheeled castors and a pencil-holding aperture, used to facilitate automatic writing. The use of planchettes to produce mysterious written messages gave rise to the belief that the devices foster communication with spirits as a form of mediumship. Enabler a person or thing that makes something possible Page 615 Zacatecas Mexican state Tlaquepaque a city and the surrounding municipality in the Mexican state of Jalisco Category:Annotations